Aftermath
by YoungD16
Summary: It's all about to go down now that Angel and Emma Frost are missing. And what's up with this sick freak, Nathaniel Essex? Talking about some plan and doing strange work. Meanwhile Wolverine returns!
1. Chapter 1

YoungD16 Presents…

An Exclusive!

You thought it was over but it's just begun…

**The Aftermath**

By YoungD16

**Author's Note:** The characters in this story are not owned by me but would like to one day write a comic as great as this the comic they come from; hopefully anyone who reads this will enjoy it.

_"A testimony to all that have faced the unforgivable wrath of homosapien supremacy, no longer will we hide, no longer will we justify the actions of our so-called superiors as lawful. We are a quickly dominating species that will not be ignored. Word to the wise, we will raise and take what is rightfully ours, the world has not scene the last of mutant revolution. Join me and you will not be oppressed any longer, fight against me and you will suffer an untimely dead…We are working with a new power now, the power only a god could comprehend…"_

**Magneto**, post The Cure; revenge is much sweeter that way…

**Chapter One**

It was cold out, the winter has become more than people can take, fortunate for a few, a woman has the ability to change the temperature without wearing a halter-top. Her name is Ororo Monroe but she would so commonly prefer the name Storm, leader of the X-Men and Headmaster of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Storm is deliberating on whether to take action to the latest mutant rioting or continue to build the team that she promised she would build a team of X-men that could handle the dream of Professor Charles Xavier. She is meditating, a method that takes much concentration and much patients. She learned the technique from the years of teaching in Kenya, Africa, her home in one life, but now her home is in her new life as an X-men. Storm deliberates because up until now she had never been left to fend for herself like now. With the Professor gone and the X-men two members down it would seem that her position is harder than anticipated.

"Ororo, someone is here to see you." A young man, Bobby Drake, said to Storm, breaking her meditative state.

She had suddenly remembered why she accepted the position and the strength that had been dormant for so long returned to her. She stood and ushered Bobby to the door and agreed to talk to whoever was willing to listen. She returned to the desk that she had look at for such a long time, now she was on the other side, now she held the responsibility.

It didn't take long for the guest to enter the room that was Charles Xavier's Master Office; it was an old friend, Ms. Emma Frost. She had long, thin legs that seemed endless. She was a pale color but this didn't surprise Ororo one bit, she had known Emma to be a pale person for quite some time. Ms. Frost was an old student that had once roomed with Ororo when she first came to the Professor; Emma was shy and held a great deal of respect for the Professor's dream. Now, years later, Emma walks through those very doors she walked out on when she discovered another dream…politics.

"Now I know it is going to snow today, Emma Frost, it's so good to see you."

"The last time I was here, I had an agreement with Charles, now I guess things have changed. I'm sorry; I know it's been rough."

"No need, he's in a better place now, what brings you to the Institute?"

Emma sat in the chair in front of the desk and revealed a palm pilot that was the same shade as her suit, a milky white, matching perfectly with her platinum blonde short hair. The palm pilot's information was confidential from the looks of it but Storm wasn't going to be rude by asking what it was for, she knew, Emma was a politician.

"Business. The President has requested a list of all weapons and all sponsors of this institute. He also would like to be assured that this facility is terror-free. Due to the current events we can no longer say that our allies are indeed our allies. You understand, right?"

Storm understood for the most part but it didn't ease the pain of her own friend on the side of the humans who have oppressed her kind for so long. Ororo didn't want to be bias but if it were her decision, mutants would have been better with Magneto ruling. Secretly, though, she knew that Magneto's way was not the honest way and choose to confide in Xavier. Emma Frost and her politicians would have to hover over them until she figured out where she stood in the country.

"When will this list be required?"

"As soon as possible, you understand, the government has many other issues to deal with other than mutant revolution."

"And tell me, Emma, how long do you think you can continue to be a part of this. You know you can make things happen, don't turn on your own family, Emma."

Emma, smiled and looked at a picture of The Professor and his students, she hadn't been able to escape the feeling of home when she was associated with this school. Hearing Ororo refer to her as family was comforting, but she knew that her job came before her values, unfortunately.

"You have Mr. McCoy, is that not enough?"

This statement angered Storm but she knew that she'd have to be the bigger person. She also knew that Emma was aware of her anger with or without showing. It doesn't take much to know that telepaths are able to read into one's feelings without knowing; in this case it was no different. Emma Frost was a valuable weapon for the United States Government; she was a telepath, a class four, one of the strongest since the deaths of Jean and The Professor.

"We'll bring you the list tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yes, that'll be appropriate. I must say, Ororo, you've matured since the last we meet."

"And some people never do, guess I'm lucky, anything else?"

Storm was now, sure that Emma was reading her mind, because she was now heading for the door, then suddenly she stopped and turned around.

"Actually, there is something else…"

Emma's looked changed from cocky to concerned, maybe even protective. She lowered her voice and began to talk softly so no one could hear.

"Rumor has it that this 'cure' has faded away, it no longer works. If so, this could be a major problem. It has come to my attention that Magneto was injected with the 'cure', word to the wise, I'd watch him closely."

Emma walked towards the door and as she was about to leave, Storm stopped her.

"Emma, I hope that one day you'll come back with good news."

"Me too."

Emma Frost walked out of the door and began to exit the building she had spent most of her teenage years in. Leaving meant leaving her true love, education, and something even greater, family.

Not longer after…

As Emma Frost drove away in her car back to the Pentagon, a figure appeared in the shadows of the passenger seat of the car. Emma recognized the person immediately, who else could drive a car without even picking up a finger, without even being in the front seat. The figure was most undoubtablely her business associate, Magneto…

"Did they sense anything?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. They don't suspect anything is happening and they won't as long you keep things on our side of the court."

"You and your politicians will never be left alone; you have my word my darling."

Emma couldn't believe she was in this position, the country she would die for had a government that cared about one thing and one thing only, themselves…The United States government have secretly sided with the one person who could start a revolution, Magneto, Master of Magnetism. Emma Frost, once dedicated herself to the priorities of her people, mutant kind but now she was obligated to obey the request of her employers. Part of Frost wanted to side with the X-men, but how long would the dream live with it's creator in ashes?

"Erik, I must warn you, they aren't dumb you know, the X-men. They'll try to stop you."

Magneto turned his crooked face toward Emma so he could look into her pale blue eyes. He saw many things in her, a perfect reflection of Hitler's Arian race, a strong telepath, and a follower. She reminded him of why he hated what the Germans did to him years ago, but he knew that she would suffer soon enough, because all things, especially great deals, must come to an end…

"Let them bring the cavalry, my child, the Master of Magnetism will be ready."

"Let us hope so."

The car stopped in front of a gas station and Magneto left the vehicle. Emma got in the driver's seat and exited the drop off spot. She felt as though she had sealed a deal with the devil and there was no turning back. God bless America…

As the dumb bitch left the scene, another young woman around the same age appeared out of the shadows of the abandoned gas station. She had short jet-black hair and a scarlet colored lipstick, her jeans ripped and her biker jacket overtop her red hoodie. She met Magneto and waited a moment before she spoke, her father didn't like it when she spoke upfront.

"Father?"

"Wanda, did you get in contact with our friends in Rwanda?"

"Yes, make my words, the Brotherhood is ready. Tell us when to strike and we will show the world why homosuperior dominates."

"Good, I have a mission I want to go on…"

Magneto had his daughter a small piece of parchment marked with interesting inscriptions, Wanda could not comprehend it at first but years of black magic and hexes have offered her a wide range of languages and inscriptions. It was a map, or better yet, directions, to some place of great importance. She studied the directions and came to the conclusion that this was Magneto's weapon…and it was hidden in South Africa.

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters…

A young woman and young man have two things in common, they both love each other and they both want to have sex. The room was dark and the sweet was flying, the two bodies under the sheets were wrestling each other in a strange primitive way. They search each other's bodies for things not mentionable and just as they were into it, a knock on the door…Or maybe it a little more than a knock this time…

"Bobby!" a voice yells as the door is nearly knocked off the hinges and bursts open; it's Rogue…

"Rogue!"

But it's too late, the deed is done, he's caught with the one person he shouldn't have been with in a million years; Kitty Pryde…

"You, you, you bitch!" Rogue yells as she reaches the bed with the two naked people and grabs the young girl's arm in anger.

Rogue tightens her grip and wishes something that she'd truly regret later, she wished that this man-stealing, ass kissing, hussy would take a hike or better yet just die a horrible death. Rogue couldn't bare it any longer, all her fears have finally come true, Bobby was with this younger girl. As Rogue was about to rip Kitty a new whole to breathe out of she stopped, Kitty's face went from shock to distress. Rogue realized what was happening, she had felt this for so long, she was doing the thing she thought she had gotten rid of…she draining Kitty of her powers…


	2. Chapter 2

YoungD16 Presents…

An Exclusive!

You thought it was over but it's just begun…

**The Aftermath**

By YoungD16

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not my own but the situations and the plot is, I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it.

_"As the skies were born and the earth was shaped there was a power so unimaginable it was said to not have existed, but by word of mouth and the determination of a select few, this prehistoric piece of the past will be found…Mutations in the evolutionary chain have caused many things in humanity's history, some of the brightest minds and the strongest leaders have secretly been mutants. Mutants are responsible for many of humanity's contribution to the earth they inhabit. But like the sun sets each day, there will be a darkness that blankets the earth and the sun will not rise again. And they call this the apocalypse…"_

**Destiny**; she knows more than she understands…

**Chapter Two**

The place, Rwanda, the time, midnight; the mission was simple, retrieve a loyal asset to the Brotherhood team of mutants. Wanda and her brother Pietro, also known as the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, had served their father secretly for their whole lives. They had become good at finding mutants that were vulnerable and abandoned so that Magneto could give them a home and a dream. The sky was an eerie black with purple clouds and the heat was unbearable it seemed. Rwanda was not Wanda's idea of a vacation but she would rather be here than rotting in a prison cell. She had been captured by the United Kingdom's government and was imprisoned for four years, while she was in jail her father had become a household name and a known terrorist to the United Nations. She vowed to serve her father to the fullest when got out. Suddenly, she was released by an unknown source; the government had made a mistake for sure because not two days after her release Wanda killed everyone that put her in prison.

Wanda later found out that Magneto had moved up the food chain and had her released while the United States were celebrating the "cure". When the "cure" seemingly worked Magneto had Pietro, her brother released from the nuthouse on good behavior. Magneto eventually started to gain his powers back and began to reform the Brotherhood of Mutants; he left Wanda and Pietro in charge.

"We're looking for a man, we were told he is being held hostage here."

Pietro had met a guard at a refugee camp out side what had to have been a war zone at one time. The guard eyed Pietro, who was wearing jeans and a silver jacket, then eyed Wanda. The guard returned his gaze to Pietro and began to speculate.

"There is no man hostage here, good bye…"

"No!" Pietro held the door of the gate open. "There is a man in there and we're going to get him willingly or unwillingly."

Wanda clinched her fist and sparks of electricity began to go off, her eyes turned a blood red and her scarlet lipstick seemed darker. Pietro wore a sinister grin on his face as he quickly grabbed the arm of the guard and squeezed. The guard had little time to react, he clinched his fist and swung at Pietro but the punch landed in the air; Pietro was too quick for the average man. Wanda walked over to the guard and placed her hand on his crotch and a jolt of electricity went through it; the man screamed in agony, then fell to the ground. Wanda and Pietro entered the refugee camp…

**Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters…**

He didn't know what to think, she was fine a week ago and then suddenly she had an outburst like this and was close to killing someone. Bobby knew that he and Rogue's relationship couldn't be what it was before. She had chosen to take the cure and look what happened, he had become physical with her and another girl. But his feelings for this other chick, Kitty, were different, he didn't have to pretend. He didn't pretend her powers didn't bother him like he did with Rogue. But it didn't matter now, somehow Rogue's powers were back and she had almost killed Kitty…

Storm and Henry McCoy, also known as Beast, stood over Rogue's body in the infirmary. Beast studied her charts and her condition with a puzzling look, he didn't understand something. Storm held Rogue's hand as she lay on the bed and looked into her eyes. She saw hurt, how would she feel if the one she loved was screwing some girl a good three years younger than you? Storm tried to comfort Rogue but she couldn't heal the pain she was feeling. Bobby stood in the doorway of Kitty's room and watched her as she slept silently; it scared him to think that Rogue could do this to someone. He had feared something like this would happen to him if he had touched Rogue long enough. Kitty ruffled in bed and then was silent again, she was so peaceful, so uncomplicated. Rogue was a different girl, she had good qualities and bad ones, but Kitty seemed different and Bobby liked it.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Peter, Colossus to most.

"Yeah, Beast said that she just needed some rest."

"That's not who I was referring to my friend."

Bobby paused; he didn't want to think about Rogue.

"You did a bad thing, but don't hurt the ones that love you the most."

"I don't know who to chose, Peter, either Rogue or Kitty. But it's hard to explain, you know? She can't touch me, Peter, how can I live with that?"

"If being physical is your main priority, maybe you don't need Rogue, but if you want love and loyalty you know who the better one is."

Bobby paused again, he knew it wasn't that simple but he let Peter think it was. Peter was a simple man and didn't understand how things could become so complicated in such a short time. Bobby tried to think hard about who to choose but really had already made his choice by engaging in sex…

The infirmary was silent except for the beeping of the IV and the scratching of the pencil on paper as Beast took notes. Storm carefully held Rogue's hand, which was now gloved, she could only think of what Emma had said that day. She was right, the cure wasn't the "cure" at all, and humanity had once again failed. This also meant that the X-men now had Magneto to worry about. Storm pushed these thoughts to the side, first on her agenda was Rogue, if she could read minds she'd want to know if Rogue was willing to let Bobby go or not. Rogue suddenly spoke and startled Storm.

"I'm sorry I hurt her so badly, but she deserved it. I had no idea…"

"Hush, it's okay, we're trying to out what happened."

Storm turned to Beast and watched him, she didn't how he was doing but she did know he wasn't getting anywhere. Suddenly Jubilee, a student of Storm's, burst into the room and headed for the plasma screen and turned it on. The news was on and of course it was more bad news…

_"Terror in Rwanda; two criminal mutants have escaped from imprisonment and bust out a known felon from a Rwandan refugee camp. The two criminals were identified as The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, two of the deadliest mutants alive. They were last spotted heading down the Ivory Coast with another on file mutant from the Pentagon's most wanted mutants, Nathaniel Essex. If anyone sees these three they are to report them immediately."_

The news broadcast ended and Jubilee turned the TV off.

"What now? We can't just let them escape the coast and do harm to people, right, let's get 'em." said Jubilee as she put on her black X-men jacket and put her long hair in a ponytail.

"Hold on there, hotshot, we make a plan then act. Rules are rules, right?"

"I'll call everyone to the living room, is that alright Storm?"

"Yes, but don't alarm everyone."

Jubilee exited and Storm glanced at Beast. She knew her duties came first over anything, she would have to leave.

"Watch her carefully, Henry, I'll be back shortly. We'll keep you posted, okay?"

"Ororo, be careful, I've read up on those two. They are dangerous we can't afford to loose you. I'll take of Rogue."

Storm nodded and went to get her uniform, she would have to be strong like Xavier, she would have to be brave like Scott. Suddenly being headmaster was pushed to the side, and leading a team into a mission was all there was to think about.

**The Pentagon…**

Emma Frost watched in horror, this was really happening, the start of many disturbances. She sat at her desk and began to mediate, she thought about her decision and her job, she thought of how it would be like to be a part of a family. Reality settled in and she was back to where the trouble began; the dream, Charles' dream. It was so stupid but she couldn't help but think, why didn't stay? She could have been anything in the world, she could have been anything. Charles' dream felt so dry at the time, so fabricated that it was unlikely, humans and mutants co-existing? But maybe Charles was right? Maybe all this time it was her that was fabricated? Her love for justice lead her to the one place that was unjust. The Emma Frost that walked out on the X-men and the Emma Frost sitting in the office at the Pentagon were two different people; she wished she could change that.

Suddenly she slipped into a dream; someone was calling her, wanting her help. She tried to focus her powers in on it but it was faint, she could barely feel its source. She tried to break the code; she felt her body hardening and sweat dripping off her. Then she suddenly woke up, skin was clammy but very much the same. She had tried to hide her hardened diamond skin from the government, she was ashamed of it. Charles had taught her to appreciate any gift from God, but this gift seemed so strange. She felt vulnerable and she hated that, so she left the office to get some air.

Emma walked to parking lot and stood on the sidewalk; someone was calling her, she felt it, and it was strong. She started to get a little chilly and headed for the door but stopped, there a noise coming from the parking lot. A cat or puppy dog maybe but it was a sound. Emma walked into the parking lot and searched for the source of the sound. There was cat laying on the concrete she looked wounded. Emma knelt to pick her up but suddenly there was sharp pain in the back of her head and she fainted. The cat suddenly morphed into a woman, a very dangerous woman, Mystique.

"Good job, Destiny, once again you've proven to be useful."

Mystique walked towards a young girl of about nine years old, she was wearing a black hoodie and she was bold; cancer had taken her hair. Mystique picked up Emma and put her into the black car they were near. The three of them disappeared into the thick smog that covered the parking lot that night; they wouldn't return to the Pentagon again, their destination was South Africa…

**Later that night…**

They met in the living room and began to talk among themselves. Storm entered the living room and they all became quiet. She would soon form a team to catch the criminals in the Ivory Coast.

"I can not take all of you but I can take a few to investigate these events. This is not a mission for adventurers we are there to do one thing, talk, anything else will raise eyebrows in the White House, understood?"

Storm looked around and realized that this was her time, her time to prove that she was right for this position. She choose her team wisely; Colossus, Jubilee, Angel, and herself. They weren't going there to cause anymore grief, they were they to prevent anything worse from happening…


	3. Chapter 3

YoungD16 Presents…

An Exclusive!

You thought it was over but it's just begun…

**The Aftermath**

By YoungD16

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not my own but the situations and the plot is, I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it.

**Author's Note:** I hadn't realized that there would be so many X4 fan stories out there. I love most of them and just want to make it clear that I'm not copying anyone's ideas. With that said enjoy…

_"A leader is someone who can be trusted; someone who stands by whatever he or she may say. I don't know much about being a leader but I do know that anyone of you can trust me, I'm your friend and I have been devoted to serving the dream. That dream can not die only because I won't let it. I can't let it die, because I made a promise that as long as air is in my lungs and long as I have hope, I will never stop. So tell me, are you with me or are you against me?"_

Storm; leader of the X-men and an important voice to the mutant species…

**Chapter Three**

The sky was dark but the trail of fire led the X-men to the three criminal mutants; they had terrorized a number of tribes on the Ivory Coast and now were in hot pursuit, of what, Storm didn't know the answer but she had a hunch that Magneto was behind this anyway. When there was trouble it usually had something to do with Magneto or someone who knows him.

Storm lowered the jet in the dry wasteland that was once a tribe. _These people never had a chance against these mutants_, thought Jubilee, she hadn't known much about the situation but it was clear that those mutants meant business; so did she. Storm turned everything off and the others left the jet and scanned the surrounding area. They had tracked the three mutants to this location the only problem was finding them. The wind blew frantically and dust clouded the area, Storm must be protecting them…

"Nobody is here, Storm."

Angel shielded his eyes as the wind continued to blow harder and harder. His wings shielded him from the bigger particles but the wind slipped through the feathers like it was supposed to. Warren, Angel to his friends, had never had much experience in the battle field much less in another country such as Nigeria or Rwanda. But he held his ground, the X-men had given him comfort for the most part, it wasn't a cure but it felt damn good to be a part of a dream. If he would have met Charles he would have liked him, he was certain.

"Stay on guard, Warren, they're out there I know it."

Colossus and Jubilee stood with their backs to each other while Warren stood only a few feet away from them, they slowly paced the area, if this was like the Dangeroom they had to be ready. Storm, still in the jet, searched the thermals for any sign of life out in her smog. Strangely, there was nothing…

Suddenly, someone grabbed Jubilee's arm and pushed her into Colossus catching him off guard. There was a faint whistling sound in the air but there was nothing there for the naked eye to see. Then again there was a whistling sound and the smog Storm created started to suddenly disappear. As fast as it had appeared the smog cleared and the moonlight shone on the X-men, the whistling sounds were continuing but the strange part was the laughter joining it. It continued to grow louder and louder until they realized it wasn't just a whistling sound it was a person moving extremely fast…

Warren's vision was good enough to pick up on the speedster's movements, a good thing because the invisible foe was after him next…Warren jumped up and glided through the air above his original spot, evading the enemy's attack. The mystery man came to a halt and dirt flew up and sprayed Jubilee in the face, she brushed it off and saw a man in silver jacket with silvery colored hair as well. He grinned at Jubilee and made a kissing motion to her, then licked his lips.

"Who are you!"

The man turned to Warren who now had landed ten yards away. The man quickly sped to Warren and halted again nearly touching Warren, face to face they were now, and he leaned in even closer and said…

"The fastest man alive, Quicksilver, son of Magneto!"

Quicksilver punched Warren in the stomach and kneed him in the face then darted to Jubilee and grabbed her with both arms tightly. Warren crouched on the ground and a shadow was cast over him in the shape of a woman. He looked up and it was a woman with short black hair and a scarlet colored hoodie and biker jacket. She smiled then kicked him in the mouth and blood gushed out; it was warm.

"The name is Scarlet, Scarlet Witch…"

Colossus was about to advance on Quicksilver but stopped when a gust of freezing wind blew by. Storm was now hovering above the small group of mutants; her eyes a blinding white, she soon landed on the ground and stopped the wind. Quicksilver never even flinched, Jubilee noticed as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let her go, Quicksilver, it doesn't have to be this way."

"You are stupid aren't you? Xavier was a fool to leave you in charge. No matter, we'll soon have our own fun. Wanda, kill the bitch!"

Scarlet Witch clinched her fist and her wild eyes suddenly turned a hazel then an orange and finally a scarlet red. The ground beneath Storm and the others began to quake and large rock began to levitate and the Scarlet Witch shrieked a sonic wave that challenge that of a student's at the Institute. The wave forced Storm, Colossus, and the wounded Warren backwards as they were hit. Seconds later Storm discovered an electrically pulse surging through the ground surround her and in various spots…

"And what's you power little missy?" Quicksilver asked Jubilee as he began to feel on her youthful body.

"This you pervert!"

An electrical current quickly suddenly shocked Quicksilver and he let go of her. She turned to him and landed an electrical punch in his face. He yelled and covered his face then darted several yarns away from her beside his sister, Wanda. He uncovered his wounded face and she had left him a little flesh mark between his eyes; Jubilee laughed.

Scarlet Witch wasted no time in showing Jubilee how things went when she was on the scene. She formed a hex bolt with one hand and pitched it to Jubilee like a softball, Jubilee ducked and the bolt hit Colossus but fortunately it didn't have an affect on him. He rose from his fall and clinched his fist; he wanted some action this time…

Meanwhile Warren was on the ground with blood covering his cheeks and smeared on his forehead he was about to get up when yet again a shadow cast over him, but this was not the witch, this one was different, this one was a man. He looked up and saw a pair of silvery-blue eyes shining at him; they somehow attracted him, almost putting him in a trance. He felt his body get up but he didn't have control of it…

Peter was a civilized man for the most part but his heart sometimes got the best of him, he charged at the Scarlet Witch with a surprising speed but it wasn't enough. Wanda used another hex bolt and fired it at his feet, he tumbled onto the ground, the ground shook briefly. Storm started to form a tropical wind when suddenly she was hit in the side with a rock that had been levitated by the Witch. Jubilee could play the same game as Wanda, she used her fiery bolts of static electricity to attack Wanda but her attempt was ruined by Quicksilver's speed as he carried his sister with him and darted behind her. Then Scarlet Witch bolted down Jubilee from behind. For a few moments the X-men were down, the twins took advance of this moment and escaped, quick as they came.

**Johannesburg, South Africa…**

The sun was slowly raising and it would be early for them but they had to move on, the morning crowds would be out in moments and they had to be prepared to blend in with them. If for some reason Magneto found them their plans would be jeopardized. Mystique and Destiny slowly walked through the shantytowns, it was dark still and most of the people were sleep, saving energy for a hard day of life. Mystique felt some compassion for them, she remembered when she once lived a life similar to that, constant troubles and no one to run to. Small cattle and chickens roamed the small area by the river but other than that it practically deserted, this was good because someone would raise question as to why the two women have a hostage…

Mystique had a new agenda, one that included this woman, one that included Destiny and one that included an even higher power. She had heard of this briefly before Magneto had left her, he was planning to investigate a theory, a theory that included a god-like mutant far beyond a class five. This mutant was from a time long before they knew what a mutant was, this mutant could have been the first mutant…All Magneto knew was that part of it's great power was it's lifespan, age seemed endless with this mutant, but with all great power comes a catch. The catch was that humans caught on to this phenomenon and ended the mutant's life, but years would go by and he would eventually return with help of whom he chose. The South Africans decided that this would happen many times until they finally put an end to this; they captured the mutant, killed him and entombed him in an unknown location. They used witchdoctors and medicine men to ensure them that this unstoppable mutant would not return, to this day he hasn't been found, until now…

Magneto didn't know about Destiny, Mystique's trump card in this game called life, she informed me of his plans after he was to obtain the cure. He used Callisto to find the location of the ancient mutant; she was very talented and very scared at the same time. Destiny kept in constant contact with Mystique, when her power started to come back Mystique decided revenge was a lost cause; if Magneto had been injected to there was chance his power would return too. She wanted to beat Magneto to this ancient mutant before he got a hold of him.

"How will you know who to talk to, Destiny, they all look similar and none of them old enough…"

"I'll know, Mystique, I've dreamed of it for so long…He's calling me you know, I have to find him, we have to find him."

Mystique didn't know how she had become so close to Destiny but it was clear that she felt obligated to protecting her, she was so young and fragile, Magneto would do nothing but hurt her, he was like that. Destiny's powers were amazingly strong as such an age, she was able to dream of things that would happen, like her meeting Mystique, it was all in the dreams. Destiny was looking into the eyes of everyone that passed by, she felt a connection to these people, they hurt much like her and Mystique, they were human but they hurt all the same. She could shake the feeling that she'd walked these roads before and breathed this air once before. She could shake the feeling that this power was calling her…

"There, that building, it's where we'll find our guide; trust Mystique."

"I do, Destiny, you're all I've got. But hurry I don't know how long Ms. Frost here will stay in this condition."

The three of them disappeared into an abandon warehouse dimly lit by candles and a small fire, the sun finally rose and it was morning, the morning's first crowds started on their day.

**Ivory Coast…**

Storm had an aching head and her body was numb, she had definitely taken a hard fall, but was it worth it, she looked around to see her teammate on the ground in the same condition…

"What happened?"

"We got our asses kicked, Ororo, we got served."

Peter slowly got up, he was no longer in his metallic skin, he rested in his normal human appearance. Jubilee slowly rose too and began to examine the bruises she had, she mostly was disappointed in herself, all that training in the Dangeroom for nothing…Storm looked around for Warren, she knew he was the first to go down, but she couldn't find him among her teammates.

"Hey, where's Warren?"

A sinking feeling went off in Storm's chest, she had bad feeling that Warren was with the Brotherhood, and it was her fault. But why would they want him?

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Well, I've enjoyed this so far, I hope anyone reading did, be sure to review if you like it and feel free to give me any suggestions

thanx


	4. Chapter 4

YoungD16 Presents…

An Exclusive!

You thought it was over but it's just begun…

**The Aftermath**

By YoungD16

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not my own but the situations and the plot is, I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it.

_"It takes a real man to own up to his mistakes but it takes an even wiser man to blame someone else and get away with it. For years we tried not to blame the German people for their cruel judgment against my people, but now I will show them, the boy they imprison in those death camps no longer takes orders. That boy died along with the thousands they killed, that boy died with the idea of equality and peace; war is evident, and secretly war is what they want, so I say, if it's war they want, it's war they get…"_

Magneto, as he forms the new Brotherhood and plans to resurrect a god…

**Chapter Four**

Storm and her crew of X-men boarded the X-jet and began to scan all possible routes of escape but for some strange reason they couldn't pickup any mutant life around for miles. And the mutant life they did detect didn't match that of any of the now four mutants they wanted. Storm quickly contacted Henry McCoy, also known as Beast, and began to consult with him. He was an excellent helper and he knew computer a hell of lot better than her. He would try his best to track the mutants down but it seemed an impossible task, it's not easy to track the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, especially since the deaths of Professor Xavier and Jean.

"We'll find them, in the mean time there's something else I need you to do Ororo."

"Anything, what is it?"

"The Pentagon reported Emma Frost missing as of 3 am this morning; you were last to see her, do have any idea…"

"Not a clue and I really don't care right now, it's my team that I hold close to me, but I'll look into it. We're on our way home now, Hank, keep everything together until then."

Storm and her X-men started the jet and hovered over the large grassland. The sun was just peaking over the land, much like what Jubilee had seen the _Lion King_ movie when she was young. For some reason Jubilee felt as though she belong here, like it was mother country to all mutants and all people in general, she had read somewhere that all human life had spawned from Africa. Jubilee realized that what she had read might actually be true, she had warm feeling as they jetted through the clouds, she had a hunch that they'd be back.

Storm looked towards Jubilee as they rode on and noticed the wonder in her eyes, she could tell that she had never thought Africa to be so beautiful and full so unlike the way television has portrayed it, she saw curiosity in her eyes too. There was a time in Storm's life where she could lay naked in the grass and be free and taste the rain as fell upon her. There was a time when her people lived happy full lives and enjoyed being alive. There was a time when her powers were not a burden but a gift from God. But time has past her by yet she still wonders what life be like if she stayed…

**Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters…**

Beast, Henry McCoy to most, walked down the long hallway of the infirmary and was surprised to see a familiar face, a dirty familiar face but familiar none the less. It was Logan; he must have slipped in when he was talking with Storm. Logan sat beside Rogue and held her hand, he had brought her here years ago and now she was considering leaving because of some boy. Rogue was strong, fierce, but Marie was fragile inside and her powers had taken her teenhood from her. Logan held her hand and prayed something he didn't ever do unless he was hoping for a miracle. He prayed that Rogue could understand that nothing is wrong with her and that the power she was given was a gift much everyone else in the institute. He knew that seeing her here in this bed would mean he had to stay, if Peter hadn't of call him he might have not know Rogue had gotten the powers back. Which posed the question, what about Mags?

"Ah, Logan, good to see you my friend, as you can see she's just fine…"

"You call that fine, Hank, look at her."

Beast looked at her and began to analyze the situation, here was a girl who was only reacting in a way that any girl would have acted if they witness infidelity, but she also was in shock she really didn't mean to almost kill her classmate. Beast looked into her eyes and she looked into his, suddenly he realized that maybe he wasn't taking both sides of the story.

"We don't have time for this right now, Angel is missing and so is Emma Frost, presumably taken by the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood, I thought they were over with when Magneto…"

"Lost his power? Well if you hadn't guessed he has them and they are well established, the troubling thing in this situation is where they are."

"You can't find them, give me a few people and we'll find them, you know I'm good like that."

"I might have to take you up on that offer, Logan; Storm is all the way in Africa and won't get soon enough."

"Who does she have with her?" Logan headed for the closet concealing his uniform and began to take his shirt off.

"Jubilee and Colossus."

Logan put his uniform on and began to run down the mutants that they had available; the list was short. Logan looked at Rogue and thought briefly. Then grabbed her arm and told her to get dressed, she just had this shocked look on her face and every bit of it was saying 'no'. But she didn't refuse and went to go change into her uniform in the lady's room.

"I'll take Rogue, that cheating bastard Iceman, and few others, deal?"

Beast nodded and gave Logan the possible locations of Magneto's base of operations. Logan headed for the door to the infirmary and began to rethink his strategy…

**Nigeria, Africa…**

Scarlet Witch and her brother paced the small area in the abandoned Red Cross Building; their father had paid a visit to the Red Cross just hours before they had arrived. Magneto stood eyeing the world through an office window and his eyes burned with excitement. He was thinking about the ancient mutant that they were so close to finding, and how he would use this power to once again rid the world of the filth known only as homosapien. So far his plan had worked, he had successfully rescued Nathaniel Essex who would help channel the mutant's powers, he had used his offspring to do his dirty work, and soon Mystique and Destiny would help the Brotherhood without even knowing it. Like a true chess player he thought out every possibility before making a move and the game became much easier now that his long time friend Charles Xavier is dead.

As Magneto gazed into the African sky his children wondered, they wondered if this was another one of their father's traps, he had laid so many in his lifetime why would this time be any different? Pietro had never been close to his father but he knew him inside and out, there was something boiling inside him something that the two of them didn't know about. Wanda felt this too, she and her brother were twins and strangely as it may seem they felt the same things, some would say that they were abnormally close but it could be an affect of childhood neglecting from their father. Wanda eyed her brother and nodded, they both exited the room and went down stairs to see how Essex was doing with his "experiments"…

Essex was, what anyone with a normal mind would say to be, a lunatic. He dreamed of creating the perfect being and using that power to please his "god", whom to this day he never came in contact with. Essex was in the custody of the Rwandan police for committing inhuman acts against fifteen citizens. Essex took the blood from himself and added it to his specimens, which resulted in not only total crash of their immune systems, much like AIDS, but it also left the specimen's bodies freezing cold. He was captured by the police but not after a good fight, he bite off one officer's nose until there nothing but tissue left and warm blood resting in his mouth. Essex loved to torture people it was refreshing to him, he sometimes masturbated to the thought of cooking human body parts on a skillet. Essex now was trying to upset the balance in bodily chemicals of his newest specimens; Warren Worthington III, Xi'an Coy Mahn, and a young mutant by the name of Sarah…

Pietro was scared of Essex, he wasn't normal, and Pietro knew to watch him carefully. Magneto said he need Essex to help control the power this ancient mutant would hold, but something inside Pietro said to go ahead and kill Essex before he killed him. Wanda held Pietro by the waist and rested her head on his shoulder, she watched Essex as he injected some blue chemicals into Warren Worthington, her heart stopped briefly. She didn't like Essex nor wanted him around but her father insisted, but a huge part of her was saying go ahead and get rid of this filth. Warren's body squirmed a little bit and then rested, his mouth was tightly muzzled but his eyes spoke for him, they opened wider with each chemical injection. It was sick to watch but the twins couldn't keep their eyes away.

"What are you doing to him, Essex?"

Essex looked up at Pietro with his reddish orange eyes and dropped them back down to his work.

"I'm creating life, you imbecile, something you need to get."

"Don't play games with me, I'm not as patient as my father, he's the only reason why you're alive now."

Essex continued to work on Warren, he touched Warren's arm softly, and whispered, "It'll be over soon; he has great plans for you…"

"What you saying, freak?"

"Leave us, don't see I'm working!"

Pietro and Wanda just stood for a second, they didn't like this situation, watching some lunatic kill his own people; they finally decided to just leave. Wanda followed her brother and then looked back, that sick bastard leaned towards Warren and kissed his muzzle, then turned to Wanda and smiled at her with his jagged teeth. She could see his green tongue underneath those pearly whites and began to run up the stairs to her father. Essex turned back to his work…

"Yes, he has great plans for us and soon the world will feel the wrath of Apocalypse…"

As Essex said this Xi'an smiled an evil grin and softly laughed to herself with Essex following not that long afterwards…

**Johannesburg…**

They had been following this old man for quite some time now and they were becoming restless, Mystique changed into a panther so that Destiny could put Emma Frost on her back. Emma was now tied up and tape was applied to her mouth, she was fully awake now but she didn't struggle for some reason. She felt as though she was too tired to do anything expect go along for the ride. She examined the surroundings and realized they were in a jungle, not too far from Johannesburg, and it was clear they were on a mission. A young girl with a bald head walked closely to the panther she was 'riding' on. They were following an elder from the city and he was leading them into a thick jungle with giant white rocks every so often. As they deepened into the jungle Emma noticed something she other wise might have thought was good; she noticed that there were no sounds in this jungle, something was desperately wrong about that…

There was faint sound of rushing water ahead as they continued on their journey, their guide continued and after a few minutes the sound got louder and louder. A waterfall quickly appeared in the distance, it was beautiful, long and blue, filled with richness. Destiny was amazed by this; she had never seen a waterfall that wasn't in an amusement park. Emma gazed as well, she breathed in the aroma of the rich jungle area and exhaled with a sense of home, her body was excited and energetic. Mystique must have sensed this because she quickly shifted back into her human form dropping Emma to the jungle floor.

"Don't even think about escaping, Ms. Frost."

Mystique grabbed her arm and tossed her in front of her so she could her every move. Destiny turned to see what the matter was and then returned to her gaze. They reached a clearing at the base of the waterfall, a river flowed east and there was the sunset, they had spent most of the day following this old man, Mystique hoped it was worth it. As they crossed a makeshift bridge Emma noticed something, there were now more large white rocks but they had markings on them now. The markings were of some ancient language, but Emma could tell by each one they passed that they told a story.

The jungle thicken and then they suddenly stopped, the elder was facing them, and he said, "I can no longer guide you, these grounds are forbidden, cross if you dare but I will assure you you'll not come back."

"Thanks anyway old man, we came this far and we're not turning back, Destiny do you know the way now?"

"Yes, this way in my dream, thank you Jarvis."

They headed towards what could only be described as a temple of some sort.

Or maybe a tomb…


End file.
